D-chiro-Inositol derived from the diet is transported by glucose-sensitive pathways andmay play a role in mediating some actions of insulin. We administer deuterated D-chiro-inositol and its dietary precursor, pinitol, and plasma D-chiro-inositol kinetics in diabetic and non-diabetic subjects.